inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryuuzaki Ouji
Ryuuzaki Ouji (龍崎 皇児) is a defender and one of the SEEDs of Teikoku in the Inazuma Eleven GO series. Appearance He is shown to have shoulder-length white hair that covers most of his face except the right side, and the bangs are somewhat similar to Kazemaru Ichirouta's. His eyes are colored light purple and he is shown to be wearing the Teikoku (GO) uniform. Personality He seemed to have a superiority complex about him and Teikoku, believing that no one could defeat him until Matsukaze successfully dribbled past him with Soyokaze Step. As said in the game, he's a multi-skilled defender, mastering speed and technique and overall being physically strong. Plot (GO) As a member and one of the defenders of Teikoku, he played against Raimon in the Holy Road semi-finals. At Raimon's third attempt to perform their incomplete hissatsu tactic, Ultimate Thunder, Ryuuzaki quickly releases his Keshin, Ryukishi Tedis to block Kurama, thusly preventing him from kicking the ball. Afterwards he also uses his keshin to get past Shindou into which Shindou also used his keshin, Sousha Maestro, but was easily passed by Ryuuzaki. Then, he also blocked Ultimate Thunder yet again when Tsurugi failed it 2 times. Though he wasn't able to block Ultimate Thunder during the third time by Tsurugi and was blasted away by the strong energy released in the hissatsu tactic. He also tried to use his keshin yet again to get the ball from Matsukaze Tenma though he used Soyokaze Step and was faster, and so, Ryuuzaki wasn't able to use his keshin in time. He was seen again trying to block Ultimate Thunder near the end of the second half along with almost all of the members in Teikoku but ultimately failed again. At the end, Teikoku lost with 3-2. Recruitment Inazuma Eleven GO In order to recruit Ryuuzaki you need to have: *'Player': Itsumi Kunihiko (At Teikoku's Community Master) *'Item': Teikoku's Strategy Notes (Dropped from Teikoku) *'Player': Gongan (At Raimon's third year students Community Master) *'Item': Active Misanga After this, he can be scouted. Stats Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 130 *'TP': 129 *'Kick': 66 *'Dribbling': 68 *'Block': 136 *'Catch': 95 *'Technique': 123 *'Speed': 95 *'Stamina': 100 *'Lucky': 112 Hissatsu Inazuma Eleven GO * SH Koutei Penguin 7 * OF Britannia Cross * DF Sargasso * DF Vanishing Cut Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone * SH The Typhoon * OF Britannia Cross * DF Sargasso * DF Okehazama Wall Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 * SH Koutei Penguin 7 * OF Britannia Cross * DF Sargasso * DF Vanishing Cut Keshin Inazuma Eleven GO *'KH Ryukishi Tedis' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'KH Ryukishi Tedis' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'KH Ryukishi Tedis' Game Exclusive Teams Inazuma Eleven GO *'Article 5 Management Committee' *'Holy Road Qualifier All Star Team' *'Incarnates' *'New Generation Japan' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Holy Road All Star' *'Night Viper' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Fifth Sectors' Trivia *"Ouji" means "prince", a reference to his prince-like personality. *"Ryuu" in Ryuuzaki means "dragon", a pun to his keshin's Ryukishi Tedis. Navigation Category:Teikoku (GO) Category:Defenders Category:Keshin User Category:GO characters Category:SEED